Land of Confusion
by destinykeyblade
Summary: When Trunks left the future to warn Goku of the androids' appearance, he didn't come alone. There was another from his time, another half-Saiyan, who went back in time with him. This is the truth of what happened in seasons 4-6 of DBZ. Eventual TrunksXOC
1. Two Super Saiyans?

-gasp- I finally updated the first chapter! To those who don't me, I am destinykeyblade, author of the fanfic _Bulma, Vegeta Yelled At Me!!_ (Many thanks to the people who favorited that one. ^^) In that fic is an OC of mine, Seiya. This is the story she came from, which I really should have updated before I put BVYAM on this site... Oh well, live and learn. Anyway, I've finally got this figured out and am going to start updating this fic as regularly as possible. If you've clicked on this story in the hopes of reading something good... I hope I don't dissapoint.

* * *

"Wait up!"

"Hurry!"

"I can't go any faster! You've gotta slow down!"

"Quiet! They'll hear you..."

That's how it went. That's how it had always gone. And if they didn't manage to change things, that's how it would always go.

"You sure this thing'll work?" the black-haired girl asked, looking at the machine disdainfully.

"I'm positive," the lavender-haired boy replied, checking the strange vehicle over before climbing in. "Now come on! We don't have any time to lose."

"Wait!" a blue-haired woman called, running towards the teens.

"What is it, Mother?" the boy asked, irritated.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" the woman said, brandishing a black marker at him. Silence was her son's reply. With a small "Hmph!" the woman popped the cap off the marker and began writing on the side of the vehicle. The girl hovered in the air behind her, looking over the woman's shoulder.

"There we go!" the woman said happily.

Written on the side of the strange device was "HOPE!!" in big letters.

"Alright, you can go now."

The two attempted to situate themselves in the small space they had to deal with, yelling at eachother for their discomforts. "Ouch, you pulled my hair!" "You're crushing my hand; get off it!" "Let go of my arm!"

At last, they had everything figured out, and, while they were a little squished, they were able to sit somewhat comfortably.

"See ya, B!" the girl called as the vehicle rose into the air.

"Later, S!" the woman called back, waving at her. In a flash of light, the children dissapeared.

"Be careful, Trunks..." Bulma muttered, looking at the place the time machine had been. "And keep Seiya out of trouble."

* * *

"It's him! Frieza!" Vegeta shouted, standing up for a more dramatic effect.

Seiya, sitting in midair a few feet away, giggled to herself. _That would have been a lot more profound if he wasn't wearing pink,_ she thought, smirking. She watched as Vegeta and Yamcha flew away from Capsule Corp to where Frieza would soon land. After a moment, she decided to go after them. _Wouldn't want to miss this._

By the time Seiya arrived, all the Z-Fighters were assembled on the ground beneath her. The raven-haired girl smirked again.

_Well, this is going to be interesting._

"So, what'd I miss?" asked a voice. Vegeta and the others whirled around to see a black-haired girl seeming to be in her late teens, possibly early twenties.

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded angrily.

The girl sent him a glare. "That's none of your business, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans."

"Wha... How did you know that?!"

Again, she said "None of your business." Then, turning away from Vegeta, Seiya looked at the other Z-Fighters.

"Hello, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu," she greeted them with a little smile.

Gohan looked at her in confusion. "How do you know all of us?" he asked, puzzled.

Seiya flashed him a grin. "You'll know in time."

At that moment, Frieza's ship soared over their heads, setting down a little ways away. Seiya tossed her long black hair over her shoulders and lifted into the air.

"Hurry up, guys!" she called down to the crowd below her. "You're gonna miss all the action!"

This said, she took off, glancing back to see that they were following.

* * *

"Ah, so, you must be Frieza," the lavender-haired boy said. "I've waited a long time to meet you face-to-face."

The lizard-creature glared daggers at him "You... You clearly don't know what you're up against, boy!" Frieza shouted, his anger getting the better of him.

The boy glared as well. "I know exactly what I'm up against, Frieza! And I'm not worried," he said with a smirk highly reminescent of Vegeta.

As Frieza's warriors rushed toward him, he pulled a sword out of the sheath strapped to his back. In a few swift motions, the lizard's minions lay in pieces on the ground.

King Cold, standing by Frieza, looked at him curiously. "Well, that was unexpected."

Frieza began shooting energy blasts at the boy, all of which he deflected with great ease.

"I hope that's not all you've got," he said tauntingly. "Looks like it's time for me to finish you."

"Oh?" Frieza asked in amusement. "And here I made plans."

"I'm well aware of your date with Goku, Frieza. As it so happens, I'm here to see him, too. Unfortunately for you, only one of us will be here when Goku arrives, and that's going to be me."

He smirked again and took a fighting stance. "You're going to fight a real Super Saiyan. And I'm not talking about Goku," he informed the lizard.

The boy's lavender hair began to blow around in his face, although there was no wind on the dry, barren ground. His power began to skyrocket, putting his power level far above that of Frieza. His eyes changed from their sky blue color to an aqua shade, and his formerly purple hair changed to blonde.

"Aw man, the fight's already started!" Seiya whined when she and the others landed on a cliff above the battleground. "I can't believe I'm late! That's so not fair! He's already gone super! How could he go super without me? NO FAIR!!" she shouted down to Trunks.

"Huh?" Trunks turned his attention to his friend. "What are you doing up there?" he asked.

"I had to pick up these guys!" she replied, gesturing to the warriors behind her.

Her now blonde time-traveling partner nodded in understanding. "Right. But now that you're here, why are still standing up there?"

Seiya grinned excitedly. "Really? I get to glow with you?" she asked in mock amazement.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Get down here!" he ordered.

The girl's black hair changed to the same pale blonde as her companion's, and she flew down from the cliff to stand beside him. After flashing him a quick smile, she turned her attention to Frieza.

"Now you're in for it, lizard-boy," she said with a smirk. "Now you've got two Super Saiyans to worry about."

* * *

Well, there you go! If you stuck around long enough to get here, thank you thank you thank you! I know this isn't very good right now, but if you liked it at least a little bit, please review! Even if you want to say "I don't like it." (If you do want to say that, though, please give me a reason and possibly a suggestion for making it better.) And if you do like it, you get a big YAY and a cookie from me! ^^ Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll update ASAP.


	2. The Fight With Frieza

-anime eye sparkle- I can't believe all the encouragement I've gotten for this story! I've never seen so many faves, alerts, and reviews for a story of mine! Usually I get two reviews tops, and maybe three faves, but this... This is incredible! And so very, very, heartening! I'd like to send big, big, big, gigantical thank yous to Crecy, storiesfromtheheart, Mizuki-Black, blue-eyes 17, DackS.S, Gohans-Sister SSJ, and Jimbo! -takes a deep breath- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!! Anyway, I believe I left out the disclaimer in the last chapter, so Trunks will do it in this chapter.

Trunks: Me? Why do I have to do it?

Seiya: Don't argue with the authoress, Trunks.

Trunks: -grumbling- Fine. Ahem... destinykeyblade does not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in this fanfiction except for her OC, Seiya.

Me: -singing quietly- Trunks has a girlfriend, Trunks has a girlfriend...

Trunks: No I don't!

Me: Heheheheh.... not yet.

Trunks: I dislike you.

Seiya: He doesn't mean that! HE DOESN'T MEAN THAT!!

Me: Oh? And why not?

Seiya: Because he doesn't want to end up like Link in your LoZ fic!

Me: ...Fair enough. On with the DBZ story! ...And to my readers, apologies in advance. I'm soooo not good at writing actiony things. If anyone has any tips, they would be very much appreciated! ^^

* * *

"So, how should we fight this space-gecko?" Seiya asked, bouncing around from side to side. She was itching for a fight, even if it was with someone she could easily defeat.

Trunks laughed at her. "Space-gecko? That's a new one," the Saiyan boy chuckled.

Standing across from them, Frieza growled in anger and frustration. _These kids should be trembling in my prescence! _he seethed. _But instead, they're talking like I'm not even strong enough to worry about!_ Of course, Frieza didn't know that to these two, he was nothing more than a minor annoyance. Sort of like a fly that buzzes around you head and won't go away...

"Alright, Frieza," Trunks called across the battlefield. "I'll give you three chances to defeat us. But after that, it's game over."

Not two seconds after Trunks finished speaking, Frieza sent an energy blast toward the half-Saiyans.

Fire and smoke erupted around them, and the evil Frieza burst into maniacal laughter. King Cold, standing beside him, glanced over at his son. "Well, I'd say that was rather anti-climactic, wouldn't you?"

"What did you expect, Father?" Frieza inquired. "After all, they were just-"

The thick black smoke covering Trunks and Seiya cleared away to reveal that the two were still standing.

"Monkeys...."

"This might be more interesting than we thought," King Cold remarked.

Frieza's eye twitched when Trunks yelled "That's one!"

"You... dirty Saiyan!" the lizard screamed as he shot a stronger blast at them.

"Whoa!" Seiya exclaimed, and hopped to the side, leaving Trunks to stop the energy beam. The force of the attack sent him backwards, but the normally lavender-haired boy remained unscathed.

"Thanks a lot," he said dryly to his companion after he'd jumped back to his spot beside her.

She crossed her arms and sent an angry look at him. "What? You blocked it, didn't you?" Turning her attention to Frieza, she called, "That's two, Mr. Gecko!" and giggled demonically.

Trunks rolled his eyes at this. _You are so weird..._

"This... has gone on long enough!!" 'Mr. Gecko' shouted, rising into the air. He threw his hand up above his head, pointing towards the sky. Or he could have been pointing at that massive ball of energy he was forming... You never can tell with Friezas. (A/N: I absolutely cannot remember where I got that, and it's driving me crazy! I keep thinking it's Winnie the Pooh, but then I can't think what he would say you never can tell about! If any of you reading this (and I know there's at least three) know what that's from, please tell me.)

Seiya's eyes grew wide. "Is he trying to blow up the entire planet?!" she asked.

Trunks smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Take this, Saiyans!!" the infuriated Frieza yelled as he sent the energy ball hurtling toward the surface of the earth. It plowed into the ground, making a huge crater.

"You know, Frieza, you could have done that at the start and saved us a lot of trouble," King Cold told his scowling son.

"There's just no pleasing you, is there Father?" he asked angrily. "I- What?!"

The giant mass of energy was moving in the wrong direction. It was supposed to be going down into the planet's core, but was instead moving upward! And underneath it was none other than Trunks, pushing it back up.

" 'Scuse me! Is this yours?" he called.

"One hand... Nice," Seiya said approvingly. "But can you do this?" she inquired, taking it from him and balancing it on her index finger.

Sadly, she never found out if he could, for Frieza chose that moment to shoot at the large ball with more energy. (Geez, isn't he ever gonna quit?) Fire and smoke again erupted, and distant cry of "Hit the dirt!" could be heard from where Krillin and the other Z-Fighters stood.

When the smoke cleared away, Trunks and Seiya were nowhere to be found. King Cold began aggravating his son.

"Good job, Frieza. It only took you four tries to get rid of those little Saiyans!" he said, and laughed.

"I was just warming up, Father! Really!" Frieza protested. No one likes to be laughed at, especially not if they consider themselves the strongest fighter in the universe.

* * *

"Ha ha... Frieza's getting picked on," Seiya muttered. She and Trunks had taken refuge on the top of a conviently placed cliff, smaller than the one the Z-Fighters had chosen. A quick glance at her partner showed that he found nothing funny about the situation.

A serious expression was on his face as he began to make several complex motions with his arms. "Hey, Frieza!" he yelled, and sent an energy beam of his toward the ground. Frieza, as Trunks anticipated, jumped into the air to avoid being hit.

_Time to make my move,_ the half-Saiyan thought. Loosing a mighty battle cry, he leapt off the side of the cliff, sword drawn. In a few swift motions, Frieza was nothing but little pieces, and soon even smaller ones. Trunks blasted the Frieza remnants into oblivion, determined to see to it that the lizard couldn't be put back together this time.

King Cold let out a sort of strangled scream that sounded vaguely similar to "Frieza, no!" He dropped to the ground (Trunks still had his sword out) and was followed by the Saiyan teens. Immediately, he launched into a speech about how Frieza was the evil one, that he wanted nothing but peace and please spare him.

Seiya rolled her eyes. "I'm not listening to this," she said, and shot a hole through King Cold's left breast. When she saw that he was still moving and trying to speak, she blasted him again.

Trunks looked at her dissaprovingly. "You could have at least-"

"Let him shoot me first?" she asked scathingly. When Trunks made no reply, she powered down, her spiky blonde hair reverting to black falling back to its original position. After destroying Frieza's spaceship, her companion followed her example, then looked to the Z-Fighters, who were now hovering in the air above them.

"I'm going to a place nearby to wait for Goku. Would you guys like to come?"

"W-what did he say?" Krillin asked, stammering.

"This is a trap; I know it!" Yamcha exclaimed.

Piccolo and Vegeta said nothing.

"Come on, I won't bite!" Trunks called up to them.

"Yeah, and I won't either unless you get on my bad side!" Seiya added.

Tien looked around at his friends, or, in Vegeta's case, tolerated acquaintances. "He seems pretty cool to me. I'm going."

Yamcha growled a bit. "I don't trust that guy..."

Bulma, in his arms, gave him a look. "You don't trust me, either. I say we go."

"Hey, when did she get here??" Seiya asked, pointing at the blue-haired woman.

Trunks shrugged and pointed in the direction he was heading. "It's this way!" he shouted. Then he took off, Seiya and the Z-Fighters at his heels.

After a soda from the portable fridge, (gotta love Capsule Corp's inventions) Trunks told the others that Goku wouldn't be arriving for another two hours. Everyone found a seat on a rock or the ground except for Seiya, who looked skyward despite Trunks's time prediction. Finally though, she got tired of standing and came over to the rock Trunks was sitting on.

"Scoot over," she commanded.

"What?"

"Scoot over!"

"Go find your own rock!" Trunks said angrily.

Seiya put her hands on her hips and stared down at him threateningly. "You do know I was serious when I said I'd bite you, right?"

He quickly moved over and gave Seiya a place to sit.

* * *

So, how was it? Good? Bad? In-between-ish? Please review and tell me what you thought, and thanks a lot for reading.

Seiya: BYE!!! -waves wildly like the lunatic that she is-


	3. I Told You I'd Bite

-laughs nervously- Umm... Sorry 'bout the late update. The holidays have been crazy this year. Anyway, the chapter itself is 2,498 words, so at least you waited for a kind of long chapter!

Trunks: They're still going to shoot you, you know.

Me: -hides behind him- They have to go through you first! MWAHAHAH!!

Trunks: -sweatdrops- You're kidding, right?

Seiya: Before this goes any further and destinykeyblade forgets to say this, really big thanks go out (in no particular order) to IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks, DackS.S, Gohans-Sister-SSJ, HistoryNerd, and nickypooh for their reviews and story alerts/faves. All reviews will be answered at the end of this chapter. Also, as you may already know, destinykeyblade does not own anything DBZ related other than seasons 1-7 on DVD and a drawing she did of Trunks.

* * *

Seiya sighed. "So bored..." she muttered, resting her chin on her hand.

The raven-haired half-Saiyan glanced around, looking for something shiny to stare at or someone to annoy; it all depended on which one she came across first. However, this search was intterupted when her wandering gaze landed on Vegeta, who was currently sending a glare in Trunks's direction.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I, uh, like your shirt," Trunks said quickly, turning his head.

"Humph. You would."

A low growl caught Trunks' attention. He glanced to his right to see his friend looking at the Saiyan prince with intense dislike.

"Easy..." he murmured.

The girl growled again but turned her attention elsewhere, which greatly relieved Trunks. However, she did have a comment. "He's second on my 'People to Bite' list..."

_The last thing we need is for Seiya and my dad to start fighting, _he thought to himself.

"-Maybe Goku's not coming!" he heard Yamcha say. Apparently he'd been arguing with Bulma, and Trunks had missed the first half of it.

"Well, the only way to find out is to wait for two hours, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So how long has it been?" Bulma asked.

Yamcha checked his watch. "One hour," he replied.

"Well then... JUST CHILL OUT FOR ANOTHER HOUR!"

"Well you can find another ride home!"

"FINE!!!"

Seiya cackled maniacally, earning her a look from everyone present.

Trunks sighed. _Another hour of this and I'll go crazy._

* * *

"Alright, two hours have passed," Trunks announced after looking at his watch. "Goku should be arriving any second now."

Seiya sprang to her feet and surveyed the sky for any sign of the Saiyan warrior. "Come on, come on..." she muttered impatiently. "Hurry up..."

Chiaotzu rose up into the air. "Oh my gosh!" he shouted, and looked at Tien.

"I know; I feel it too," he said, looking into the sky.

A little dot could be seen hurtling toward the earth at breakneck speed. The Z-Fighters assumed that it was Goku inside his spaceship, for who else could have such a high power level?

"My dad's back!" Gohan said excitedly. Unable to wait for the ship to land, the young half-Saiyan jumped into the air and took off, determined to be there when Goku emerged from the craft.

Seiya was about two feet behind Gohan, looking every bit as excited as the child she was following. Had any of the Z-Fighters noticed, chances are they would have found this to be odd. However, Seiya and Gohan had left them all in the dust, and the latter was completely focused on reaching his destination.

_CRASH!!!!!!!!!_

A huge crater appeared in the ground, Goku's little spaceship in the center.

"Man, what a landing! I hope that thing's padded!" Krillin said.

Yamcha laughed. "Why? To protect the ship from Goku's head?"

Trunks was the last one to land, taking the vacant spot on Seiya's right-hand side. She glanced at him when he touched down, but otherwise payed no attention to her purple-haired friend. Her eyes twinkled with excitement as she watched the door of the round spacecreft open with a _Pshhhhhhhhh!!!_, and she began whooping and hollering with the rest when Goku stepped outside.

"Goku!"

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Alright!"

"You're back!"

"...Huh??" Goku asked. He looked around at all his friends in confusion. "How in the world did you all know that I was gonna be here?"

Bulma gestured toward Trunks. "This guy told us. I think he might be a fan of yours," she added, sending the half-Saiyan a curious glance.

"He knows all about you, Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed.

Goku jumped out of the crater to stand in front of everyone. "That's weird. We've never even met!"

"Well, he mentioned that, but we all thought..." Bulma's voice trailed off.

Goku crossed his arms and was silent for a moment. Then he changed the subject. "So, what happened to Frieza? Who beat him? You, Piccolo?" he asked, grinning at the Namekian. "Or was it you, Vegeta?" The Saiyan had to supress a chuckle when he saw the other's pink shirt.

"Neither of us," Piccolo said, sounding angry. "It was this kid. He did with ease. ...He turned into a Super Saiyan."

Seiya growled and began to shout. "Excuse me! Have you all forgotten that I was there, too? Have you forgotten that _I'm_ a Super Saiyan, too? Have you forgotten that I beat Frieza's father? I know he wasn't as powerful, but come on, people! The credit doesn't all belong to T-"

Trunks clapped his hand over Seiya's mouth. "Shut up," he hissed. "They're not supposed to know our names! In fact, they're not even supposed to be - AAH!" he exclaimed, pulling his hand away and stepping backwards.

Seiya crossed her arms, and Bulma couldn't help but notice that she looked alot like Goku when she did that.

"I told you I'd bite you..." the raven-haired girl said.

Goku looked back and forth between Seiya and Trunks for a moment. Then, he started laughing. "Wow, can you imagine? Super Saiyans at their age... That's incredible!"

"In case you've forgotten-" Vegeta began to bark.

"These people forget alot of stuff..." Seiya mumbled.

"-You, your son and I are the only Saiyans left!"

Goku shrugged. "Well, if they say they're Super Saiyans, that's good enough for me."

Trunks stepped foward, wiping his hand off on his pants. (Eww... Seiya slobber!)

"Goku, could I have a word with you? ...Alone?" he added, glancing around at the others.

The Saiyan warrior nodded. "Sure."

Trunks started to fly to the other side of the crater, but was stopped when Seiya grabbed his jacket collar.

"Oh no you don't!" she said angrily. "You are _NOT_ leaving me out again, you... you... sorry excuse for a best friend!" she finished. She wouldn't know until much later how badly she'd hurt Trunks with those words that she didn't mean.

* * *

"Hey, thanks alot, man," Trunks said to Goku as they touched down to the ground. Seiya plopped down to the ground, content to let Trunks do the talking.

"No problem," he replied with a smile. "I should really be thanking you and your friend for beating Frieza!"

The corners of Seiya's mouth twitched upward, and her eyes sparkled with joy at Goku's praise.

"He sure was determined to get here before me! His ship was faster than mine, and he gained two hours on me. I was about to make my move, but then you two came along."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "How were you going to make a move when you were two hours away in space?"

Goku crossed his arms again. "With a new technique I learned, I could've been here in seconds. I call it 'Instant Transmission,' " he explained.

"You mean time travel?"

The black-haired Saiyan chuckled. "Not quite. You dematerialize and then travel as a mass of light. You'd be surpised how fast you can go when-"

"Man, what a bummer," Trunks interrupted, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground. "If I had known you didn't need my help, I would've waited. Then I wouldn't have had to run the risk of meeting all the others..." He glanced at Seiya, who felt immediate remorse for bringing the Z-Fighters with her.

"Huh? Risk? What do you mean?" Goku asked, puzzled.

Trunks smiled. "Okay, I don't mind answering that question. But first, I've got one for you. Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I couldn't at first, but now I can control my power."

"Can you show me?"

"...I guess." A look of deep concentration settled onto Goku's features. He began to glow with a yellow light. Said light seemed to change his black hair to blonde, and his eyes changed to the turquoise color that was characteristic of a Super Saiyan.

"Wow..." Trunks said quietly.

"Alright, now what?" Goku asked.

A sideways smile appeared on Trunks's face. "Now we'll both be Super Saiyans." In an instant, the lavender-haired youth had powered up to the same level as Goku. Seiya was itching to do the same, but sat still.

_I've messed things up enough already, _she thought dejectedly. _Better not get in the way._

The Saiyan girl daydreamed through the following events: Trunks trying slice Goku up with his sword, explaining who he was, telling Goku about the heart virus that was supposed to kill him, and handing him the antidote.

"In four years, on May 12, on an island southwest of South City-"

Seiya started at these words. _Trunks is already explaining about the androids?_

"-two killer androids will appear. They-"

"They're monsters," Seiya interrupted, bitterness seeping into her voice. "They kill people, they destroy everything in sight, they..." She lowered her voice. "...They killed my brother..."

Pain was evident, shining in her eyes, and a little of it could be detected in Trunks' eyes as well. Goku looked upon the two pityingly. He knew what it was like to lose someone you cared about.

"So what's the deal?" he asked. "Are they aliens from another planet?"

Trunks shook his head. "Uh-uh. They were created right here on Earth. Their creator is Gero. Dr. Gero. The mastermind of the old Red Ribbon Army. Do you remember?"

Goku's eyes were wide. "Yeah! I defeated them!"

"But you let Gero get away," Seiya said. "You should have finished him off while you had the chance."

"Yes, that's one battle you're going to wish you'd fought to the very end," Trunks agreed.

"So what was Gero's plan?" Goku asked Trunks. "Why did he make them?"

"No one knows. The moment those things could think for themselves, the murdered him. And that was just the beginning. They've slaughtered countless innocent people; so many lives have been lost!" He growled. "Darn those androids! They're too strong! Seiya and I are the only ones who even have a chance of beating them, and half the time we've got to run away. Hunting us down is one of their favorite things to do..."

Goku looked confused again. "But what about the others? Aren't they helping you??"

Trunks stared at the ground, and Seiya took it upon herself to explain. "They can't, Goku. They're dead. Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin... they're all dead, killed by the androids. We would have brought them back, but since Piccolo's gone, the Dragonballs have dissapeared. And you're not there to help 'cause of that stupid virus." She looked up at Goku. "The future is not a pleasant place."

"I can't imagine so," Goku replied.

Trunks, regaining his ability to speak, added on to Seiya's words. "The only one thatsurvived was my master and best friends, Gohan. He narrowly escaped with his life, and taught Seiya and I how to fight so that we might be able to make a difference. But then... then they got him, too! The androids killed him!" he shouted.

"That was four years ago..." Seiya muttered. "Four years, and I still haven't gotten over it. Four years and I still can't believe that it happened..."

Goku glanced at Seiya curiously. "You said you had a brother. What happened to the rest of your family? And who were they? Like Vegeta said, there aren't many Saiyans left."

Seiya winced. _Fatal mistake, mentioning that I'm part Saiyan. I really need to learn to keep my big mouth shut._

She looked at Trunks questioningly, as if asking permission for something. He crossed his arms, looking a bit angry. "No way," he said. "You know what that could do."

"I don't care!!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I don't care, Trunks! We're doing everything we can to change the future."

"And?"

"And we might just do it! If we do, I might not be born anyway! Please, Trunks, I'm begging you here!" she pleaded. When he remained silent, she added, "You know I'll tell him anyway."

Trunks sighed and gave in. "Alright," he said softly. "You can tell him. Just... ugh, nevermind," he mumbled.

Seiya looked at Goku. "My mother died when I was little. There was no reason for it, really. She just... died. After that, I lived with my older brother. I loved... no. I love him so much. Love doesn't go away just because someone's dead," she explained, seeing Goku frown. "When the androids killed him, I tried to jump out in front of them so they'd get me, too, but Trunks here held me back."

Goku looked at Seiya expectantly. "And what about your dad?"

She looked at the ground. "He died before I was born," she said sadly. "I never got to meet him. From the way my mom and brother went on about him, though, I know that he was a great man."

Seiya seemed about to continue, but something made her stop. "I'm sorry..." she murmured. "I... I've said too much already." She backed away from Goku, coming to a stop behind Trunks. Seeming almost afraid to do so, she slowly reached out and took her friend's hand in her own.

"Let's get out of here, Trunks," she whispered.

"Seiya, what's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

She stared at him. "You... you said my name!" she said, horrified. "You weren't supposed to say my name!"

Quick as lightning, she dropped his hand and bolted, flying away as swiftly as possible.

"Hmm... Seiya, huh?" Goku asked to no one in particular.

Trunks looked behind him at the Saiyan warrior. "Listen, man, I've gotta go. There's no telling what'll happen if I don't catch up with her. I'll... I'll see you around, okay? We'll back in four years. And I'd appreciate it if you, uh, didn't tell anyone else who we are."

Goku nodded and held the antidote up. "Yeah. See you then. And thanks for this," he said with a grin. "We'll change this future of yours for sure."

Trunks smiled. "Thanks. Later!" he called, and took off after Seiya.

And so, Goku went back over to his friends and explained their situation. It was decided that he, Gohan, and Piccolo would train together, Krillin would train with Master Roshi, and Vegeta and Yamcha would do their own thing.

Meanwhile, Trunks caught up with a distressed Seiya, and after apologizing fifty million times, talked her into going back to the future with him. As the two teens clambered into their time machine, Seiya took a last, mournful look around.

"So long, Earth that hasn't been terrorized yet," she muttered.

"Seiya?" Trunks asked.

The black-haired girl plopped down inside the vehicle. "Let's go, Trunks." She looked down at the Z-Fighters (Trunks just _had_ to see everyone again before they left). Her gaze landed on two people with hair as black as her own. She waved at them, although they didn't see, and said, very quietly, "Bye, Gohan. It was good to see you again, big brother. Bye... Daddy... I love you..."

Then the time machine was gone, speeding downstream in the river of time.

* * *

Well, there it is! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And speaking of reviews, I'd better reply to them now!

nickypooh - That's quite a compliment! Thanks! -stares- Wow... ARE YOU PSYCHIC?!?! Or is it obvious 'cause she's half-Saiyan?? Either way, you guessed right!

Gohans-Sister-SSJ - Really? YAY!! Compliments are so nice! ^^ That's a relief; Seiya's my best and favorite OC, but she's seriously hard to write about. I'm glad she's liked. I'll try not to keep you and the other readers waiting too much longer for the next chapter...

IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks - Awesome! Another person who's probably going to stick with my story! And yes, I'm going to do my best to stay with the storyline. I might mess it up a teensy bit, but for the most part it's gonna be a lot like the anime. Dude, you and nickypooh? I think you people ARE psychic!!

DackS.S - Thanks a lot. No, seriously. I love to get reviews, especially if they say stuff like "Can't wait," or "This is pretty good," and stuff like that. So really, thank you. And that goes for all of you loverly readers!! 'Til next time,  
-destinykeyblade

OH! I almost forgot! Since we all know what Goku and the others were doing in the four years before the androids showed up, the next chapter's going to be about Trunks and Seiya. You'll learn more about my OC in this chapter, and more about her relationship with Trunks. As you recall, this is a TrunksxOC fic, so the four years will be bonding time for them. Also, I'm guessing that Trunks is 18 when he goes to the past for the first time, and since Seiya is a year younger than him, (well, less than a year, but you get the idea) she's going to be 21 when they return to the past. Trunks, of course, will be 22.


	4. The Years Go By

-laughs nervously- Hi, everyone...

Seiya: What she means to say is she's sorry she's updating a bit late.

Trunks: She had to finish writing a song so she could put it in this chapter-

Seiya: -And it took a little while. Not to mention that this chapter, without all our babbling here, is 4,893 words. That's a pretty long chapter!

Trunks: So please don't be angry with her.

Me: ...Well, since you two seem to have everything under control, why don't you go ahead and finish my little speech?

Seiya: Okay! ...-elbows Trunks- Finish the speech.

Trunks: Fine. destinykeyblade does not own anything in this story except for Seiya, (whom she will not own for long) and the song _I Had You._

Seiya: And while we're talking about me, destinykeyblade would like to remind you that Chi-Chi is my mother and that I inherited some crazy genes. So don't be surprised by random mood swings and stuff. Oh, and when Trunks and I return to the past, he's twenty-two and I'm twenty. I'll turn twenty-one nine days after we arrive.

Trunks: The evil little authoress, as destinykeyblade sometimes calls herself, would like to thank (in no particular order): lovethestory, Gohans-Sister-SSJ, IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks, Kennan3, and wert1990. Review replies will be at the end of the story, but you probably already knew that by now. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and, if you would, answer the question that's been typed under the replies. Thank you.

Seiya: -giggles- You're such a dork, Trunks...

* * *

It was quiet. Seiya had said nothing since they departed from the past, (nor had she even glanced in Trunks's direction) and her silence was beginning to disturb Trunks. Finally, he decided to break it.

"Seiya?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She shook his hand off and turned away to stare out the window. "I'm not talking to you, Trunks," she informed him.

"What? Why not?" the boy asked, taken aback.

"Because I'm not," she said simply. "Now be quiet. I'm trying to ignore you." So saying, the black-haired seventeen year-old propped up on her elbows and looked out at the changing colors of the timestream.

Trunks sighed. "Will you at least answer one question before you shut the world out?"

"...Alright, shoot."

"Why didn't you finish your conversation with Goku?"

Seiya was silent for a moment. Trunks could see the reflection of her face in the window of the time machine. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Because... Actually, Trunks, I don't know. Something stopped me, though. It was like someone grabbed my tongue and told me to shut my face if I knew what was good for me. I don't think he's supposed to know yet. I think... I think if I had gone ahead and spilled the beans, I really wouldn't be born in that timeline. As things are now, though, I may still have a chance."

She turned towards her friend and hugged him as best she could, enclosed in the small time machine.

"I'm not trying to ignore you anymore, Trunks."

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Bulma bellowed when Trunks and Seiya stepped inside the door of Capsule Corp. An deep frown had settled on her face.

The teens cringed. An angry Bulma was NOT something you wanted to be in the same house with, much less if you had to live in that house.

"Sorry, Mom," Trunks apologized in what he hoped was a sincere voice. "It took a little longer than we'd hoped..."

Bulma's scowl dissapeared, replaced by a big smile. She pulled Trunks and Seiya into a bone crushing embrace, yelling about how much she'd missed them and how glad she was that they'd made it home safely.

"Air..." Seiya gasped, but Bulma didn't seem to hear. Finally, she let them go and set about preparing dinner for the three of them.

Trunks shook his head. "She's a loon."

* * *

"Get up," Seiya ordered. Trunks made a noise, but instead of doing as she instructed, repositioned his head on his pillow and slept on.

The raven-haired half-Saiyan glowered at Trunks and snatched his blanket away from him. He began to shiver, and curled up in a ball to try and keep warm.

"I said get up, lazybones," the girl repeated.

Trunks opened his eyes slowly, searching for the source of his discomfort and soon finding it. Seiya stood beside his bed, towering over him, a glare on her face and her arms akimbo. This would have been much more threatening if she hadn't been wearing pajamas with little bunnies and rainbows on them...

"Get up," she said again, slowly and menacingly.

The lavender-haired boy glanced at his clock. "But Seiya," he whined, "it's five in the morning!"

She nodded, casting a glance out the dark window. "Yes, and while you're off somewhere in dreamland, the androids are busy destroying things and killing people. Now get your lazy butt up!"

Yawning, Trunks struggled to sit up. No sooner had he managed it than Seiya threw a bundle of clothes toward his face, as well as tossing the blanket back on his bed.

"Hurry and get dressed; we've got training to do," Seiya commanded, her hand on the doorknob. She stepped outside into the hallway, but popped her head back in before closing the door.

"And Trunks," she warned, "I'll be back in this room in five minutes, whether you're ready or not. And if I find that you've crawled under your blanket and gone back to sleep... Bad things," she finished angrily. "Bad things will happen to you." And with that, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Trunks sighed. "That woman will be the death of me someday." A little voice in the back of his mind added, _But what a woman! _He told it to shut up.

The Saiyan boy was just pulling on his indigo jacket when Seiya violently kicked the door open. Trunks couldn't help but stare; his friend didn't look herself today, and he wondered if their journey to the past had changed more than the course of history.

Her long, midnight-black hair, normally left down, was put up in a hair clip the selfsame color. It stuck out from her head at odd angles, making her hair look like a spikeball glued to the back of her head. And... was that... black eyeliner and mascara he spotted on her usually make-upless face??

As for Seiya's outfit, the cerulean t-shirt and faded blue jeans she had worn just yesterday had been replaced by a much darker combination. She now wore a halter top the brightest shade of vermilion imaginable, and a black Capsule Corp vest much like his jacket. The shirt itself stopped a little above her belly button, and was, in Trunks's opinion, entirely too tight. (It showed off far too many of her curves for his liking.) Her jeans had been replaced by a pair of black pants with multiple chains and buckles on them, as well as about ten pockets altogether.

Seiya crossed her arms and sent him an angry look. "What?" she asked irritably.

Trunks struggled to think of something he might be able to say, but his mind had gone completely blank, so he simply stood there, gaping at her.

Grabbing his arm, Seiya began to pull him out the now broken door. "We've got work to do," she muttered when he asked what she was doing.

* * *

Sweat poured down Trunks's face. His breath came short and shallow as he raced around, trying not to get shot.

"I know you're faster than that!" Seiya thundered as one of her energy blasts struck his upper arm. "Stop holding back! Fight me!!"

Trunks looked up at her through bleary eyes as he fell to his knees on the ground. "I'm not your enemy, Seiya!" he cried desperately, his voice cracking.

Seiya dropped out the air to stand in front of him. She held one hand out, a little ball of energy fluctuating in her palm. "Today, Trunks," she said dispassionately, "you are."

Even as she said this, the light of her power sphere dimmed, fading away as she let it dissipate into nothing. The girl knelt down and held one of her hands out to Trunks, who took it gratefully. Just as Trunks steadied himself (he was fighting fatigue and several injuries, making it a struggle just to stand), a sharp blow to his ribcage made him double over. Seiya straightened up, putting back on the ground the leg she'd kicked him with.

"First rule of fighting: Never trust the enemy," the seventeen year-old said darkly.

Later that evening, Seiya sat by herself on a bough of her favorite tree. A bloodied, bruised, and unconcious Trunks lay underneath its sturdy branches in the soft grass. Glancing down at him, Seiya heaved a sigh.

"I guess I shouldn't have been so rough. I really did a number on you," the teen remarked glumly. "I would've thought that you could handle a lot more than that, though..." She gazed at his scratched-up face. "You were trying not to hurt me, weren't you?" she asked curiously. "You could have fought back, but you didn't. You didn't want me to be in the shape you are right now..."

Remorse flooded through Seiya as she relived the last few moments before Trunks passed out.

~Flashback To About Thirty Minutes Ago~

"Seiya... s-stop..." Trunks begged. Seiya kicked him again, again, again.

"Fight, Trunks. Get up and defend yourself," she ordered.

The lavender-haired Saiyan did attempt to raise himself off the ground, but was stopped by a fit of violent coughing. Seiya waited for him to stand. When he did, she was dissapointed and angered to see that he was not going strike at her. Furious, she began to use him as a punching bag. Still, Trunks did nothing. He just stood there, taking her abuse, until at last, he fell backwards, knocked out.

~Back To Now~

Seiya jumped out of the tree and sat down on her knees next to Trunks. "I'm sorry," she murmured, brushing a few strands of blood-soaked hair out of his face. Gentle as she could possibly be, Seiya picked Trunks up off the ground and, cradling him in her arms as she would a sleeping child, set off for Capsule Corp. She was careful to fly slowly so that there was no fear of dropping him or of the cold autumn wind freezing them both to death.

~Capsule Corp~

"Oh my gosh! Trunks!" Bulma shrieked when she saw her son. "Wha-"

"Shh," Seiya adminoshed.

"What happened to him?" the blue-haired woman asked, quietly this time. "What happened to my baby?"

Sighing, the seventeen year-old shook her head, unable to answer. Gesturing with her head for Bulma to follow, she carried Trunks into her bedroom (it was closer than his) and gently laid him down on her bed.

Turning to Bulma, she asked the scientist almost soundlessly for the giant first aid kit she kept down in her lab.

"Right," Bulma said nodding. She stopped in the doorway and looked mournfully at her son. "Oh, my poor baby..." she lamented before taking off down the stairs.

_You're an idiot, you know that?_ Seiya berated herself. _Trunks is your best friend. He cares about you. He wouldn't hurt you, ever. You know that, and you say that you care about him, too. But what do you do? This,_ she thought, disgusted.

Almost afraid to do so, Seiya slowly stretched out her hand and ran it along Trunks's face.

"I really am sorry," she said softly. "I promise I'll never hurt you again, my friend..."

Trunks' mouth twitched into a smile. "Unless of course I make you mad," he said, his voice strained. He grinned at her, his sky blue eyes only half open.

Seiya smiled, feeling her own eyes fill with tears. "Right. Unless you make me mad." She made to hug him, but she saw his eyes widen, and he attempted to move away.

"Oh, right. Wittle Twunks has ouchies all over him."

Trunks did his best to glare at her. "Don't do that."

The years passed quickly and without incident. The androids didn't show up in their neighborhood, and they weren't stupid enough to seek the killers out, as both of them knew they weren't strong enough yet. Wait, did I say 'without incident?' I meant 'without _much_ incident.' ... Come on, did you expect everything to go all smooth and wonderful? Not with Trunks, Seiya, and Bulma living in one house!

Year 1, December 14

Bulma shook her head, but smiled as she watched Trunks and Seiya training outside. Ever since the daughter of her deceased friend Goku had brought Trunks back to the house looking like he'd been attacked by some wild animal ("I never did hear what happened that day..." the blue-haired woman mused), the two of them had been acting like the innocents they should have been.

Nothing that went on at Capsule Corp escaped Bulma's ever watchful eye, so she knew for a fact that her son and his friend were... well, she couldn't say "acting normal," as that was something they didn't know how to do.

"Hmm..." Bulma paused in the middle of smearing peanut butter onto a graham cracker. "They aren't like normal Earth kids, since they're both half giant monkey, but they are a little bit like regular teenagers. They talk alot (at least to eachother), they hang out and stuff (when they aren't outside trying to beat eachother up), they've definitely got the teen attitude, and..."

Sighing happily, the woman looked out her kitchen window again. "And I think that they're gonna fall for eachother soon. I mean, they've always been best friends, but since Trunks got all banged up a month ago, they've grown even closer. If they get married, I won't be the least bit surprised!"

Bulma laughed at her prediction and finished with the snack she was making. Then, running to the door, she flung it open and called to the warriors-in-training.

"Hey! Come on back inside; I made a snack for you!" In an instant, both Trunks and Seiya stood in front of the door. "It's already on the table for you," Bulma informed them, pointing into the kitchen.

"....Graham crackers? And a box of apple juice??" Trunks asked incredulously, looking at the aforementioned items in disbelief.

Seiya grinned widely and, plopping herself down at the table, began to munch the crackers happily. "Whazza madder wif id, Twunks?" she asked thickly through the peanut butter.

Rolling his eyes, Trunks sat down as well. He picked up his apple juice. "What does my mom think we are, five?" he asked, disgusted, as he balanced the juice box in the palm of his hand. He glanced at Seiya and raised an eyebrow, seeing her eyes grow wide. "What?" She pointed to something over his shoulder. He turned to see his mother, looking extremely angry, holding a frying pan in her hands.

Trunks paled, and he jumped up from the table, backing away from Bulma. "Mom... Mom, quit it... Leave me alone... AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"GET BACK HERE!!" Bulma screeched as Trunks ran out the door. The blue-haired woman chased after him, waving the cast iron skillet in the air. The two raced around in circles for a good ten minutes, which was about how long it took Trunks to remember that he could fly. All the while, Seiya stood in the doorway, watching with a little smile on her face. In her left hand, she held a little green box of apple juice, which she took a drink from when she finished her peanut buttery graham crackers.

Year 2, December 19

"Oh my gosh!" Seiya squealed. "Look at all the snow! And it's still coming down!"

Trunks laughed when his friend began digging frantically through the coat closet (yes, Bulma had a specific closet for jackets and the like) for her cold-weather clothing. "Seiya, the snow's not going anywhere," he assured her. She payed him no attention. Or so he thought. Then the snow boots started flying toward his head...

In a matter of minutes, Seiya was ready and out the door, calling "Hurry up!" to Trunks as she jumped into the snow. Trunks rolled his eyes, but rummaged through the closet to find his things nonetheless.

The moment Trunks stepped into the snow, he was pelted from above with snowballs. Seiya, giggling madly, tossed the white balls of sky-fluff at him while humming a happy little tune. However, when Trunks made a few snowballs of his own and launched them into the air, she broke off into a loud a loud "MEEP!" and fled. Trunks, of course, pursued her.

This chase lasted about seven minutes up in the air, three on the ground, and nine up in the trees and on top of Capsule Corporation's domed roof. It only ended there because at exactly the same moment, Trunks and Seiya lost their footing and tumbled to the white-blanketed ground.

"Hahah! That was... the most fun I've had in... a long time," Seiya informed her lavender-haired friend as they lay on their backs in the snow, laughing and gasping for breath. "I-" she started to say, but broke off and her smile dissapeared.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked immediately, his best friend instincts kicking in.

"I am so stupid," Seiya stated, staring up at the sky. "We've been here for live, three minutes, and I just now realized that we're in the perfect positions to make snow angels!"

"That's it?!" the twenty-one year-old shouted. (He had already had his birthday, whereas Seiya's would come later.) "You had me thinking there was a problem, Seiya!"

She shook her head. "You freak out over the silliest things, Trunks," she said, rolling her eyes. Then, shrugging, she decided to make the snow angel she'd just mentioned, lifting into the air when she was finished to admire her handiwork.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed with a grin. "I haven't made one of those since Gohan and I..." She trailed off and looked up at the sky. "I wish you were here..." she whispered. "I still need you, big bro, even if I am nineteen and able to take care of myself. I still need you."

Trunks felt bad for her. He opened his mouth to say something, but his mother, who had just opened the door, was quicker.

"Hey, you two!" Bulma called. "Come on inside; I just made some hot chocolate!"

Seiya's face brightened at the mention of her favorite winter-time beverage. "Come on, Trunks!" she said before rushing into the house.

Trunks stayed outside for a moment, looking skyward as Seiya had done only a moment ago. "Gohan?" the boy asked. "Your sister misses you so much..." He looked inside Capsule Corp through the window. His somewhat hard gaze softened when he saw Seiya dancing around the kitchen table like a lunatic while his mother laughed.

He looked back at the sky. "I promise, Gohan, no matter what happens, I'm gonna take care of her. I know I can't take your place, and to be honest, I don't want it. But Seiya's she's still a lot like a kid; she needs someone to look out for her. And I'm going to be that someone. I promise," he reapeated, but he was speaking more to Seiya than her brother.

Year 3, Jan 2

"Good morning, son!" Bulma said cheerfully when Trunks came down the stairs. Yawning and therefore unable to reply, Trunks waved at her.

"I can't believe Seiya actually let you sleep in," the blue-haired woman continued in her happy tone. She rose from her seat at the kitchen table and began digging through the cabinets, tossing random canisters and boxes into the floor to get them out of her way. "If I know you, you're probably ready for breakfast. How 'bout I make you some pancakes?"

Trunks nodded eagerly. _Mom's right; I can't remember the last time Seiya- Hey, where is she? _Trunks wondered, breaking off in mid-thought. "Mom, have you seen Seiya this morning?"

Bulma, already busy mixing the pancake batter, shook her head. "Nope. I expect she's upstairs in her room."

The lavender-haired boy crossed his arms. _This is weird,_ he thought to himself. _Seiya's always up at 5 in the morning, she's always ready to train, and she NEVER sleeps in. Something's not right here..._

After a quick glance at Bulma (who was now dancing to a random song that had popped into her head), Trunks crept out of the kitchen and up the stairs to check on Seiya. (A/N: Boy, Trunks sure is a caring friend! Or perhaps his feelings run deeper than that... Sorry; I'll shut up now. Back to the fic.)

"Seiya?" he asked, knocking on the closed door. At least, he thought it was closed. It pushed open when his hand made contact with it, revealing that Seiya was not inside the messy bedroom. Various items lay scattered on the floor, and from the shattered state of a few of them, it was clear that the black-haired girl had not been in a good mood when she was last here.

"But where'd she go?" Trunks asked aloud. He was completely baffled by her dissapearance. "She couldn't have gone anywhere; I'd have heard her going past my room..."

It was then that Trunks noticed the curtains fluttering in front of the open window.

~The 439 Mountain Area~ (A/N: If you're wondering where I got this, watch the English dub of episode 200.)

A cold rain was falling; it had been for a good while now. The combination of the cool wind and water made Trunks shiver, and he began to wonder when he would reach his destination. He'd been searching everywhere for Seiya since early that morning, but the places he checked were all devoid of half-Saiyan girls. Now, he was flying toward the only place he could think to look for her, although in all honesty, he didn't expect her to be there, either. At last, after about ten long minutes, the building was in sight. The small, dome-shaped house had long since fallen into disrepair. (Not to mention the androids had come this way once upon a time and had decided to blow up a portion of it while they were around...)

The twenty-one year old landed a few feet away from the destroyed doorway. When he first looked inside, he thought he was seeing things. Someone was sitting in the floor.

"What in the world?" Trunks murmured. "Who-"

He was cut off by the sound of a voice. The person, obviously a woman once Trunks took a closer look, had raised her voice in mournful song, just loud enough for him to hear her over the falling rain.

_"You were only one I had_

_The thing that I held on to_

_You were my shelter from the storm_

_The thing that I held on to_

_I loved you with all my heart_

_Around me, all around me, the world was falling apart_

_But I didn't care 'cause I had you..."_

Trunks took a few steps closer. _I recognize that voice... But who- No. It can't be. She actually came here?!_

_"You were the only one I loved_

_The one that I believed in_

_You said everything would be alright_

_You were the one that I believed in_

_And I loved you with all my heart_

_And around me, all around me, the world was falling apart_

_But I didn't care 'cause I had you."_

_It can't be Seiya!_ Trunks shouted mentally. _But it is,_ the little voice told him. _You know it is. Just look at her._

Long, black hair lay plastered to the woman's back, soaked and heavy from the rain. A somewhat tattered outfit was visible underneath her hair: a pair of ripped, faded jeans and a blue t-shirt...

_...It is her. That's what she was wearing when we went to the past... That really is Seiya!!_

_"I know you're gone_

_And you can't come back_

_Now that you're gone_

_My world is black!_

_I know you're gone_

_And that this won't rhyme!..."_

Seiya took a shuddering breath. The next and final line of her song was difficult to understand through her sobs, but Trunks heard it. Tears sprang to his eyes at her lament, for he now knew who she sang for.

_"I wish I could have seen you_

_One last time..."_

On that last wavering note, Seiya completely broke down, crying her heart out. "GOHAN!!" she wailed, like yelling could bring him back.

Trunks clutched at the fabric covering his left breast. He had just felt a sharp pain in his heart, as though someone were driving a dagger through it. "Seiya," he choked out, trying not to collapse into sobs himself.

She turned slowly to look at him. "Trunks?" she managed to ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you and take you home."

He didn't quite know how or what happened, and although he tried for weeks to figure it out, he never could get it. One second, Seiya was on the ground, looking up at him with teary eyes. The next thing he knew, Trunks was holding Seiya in a comforting embrace, caressing her and making those pointless shushing noises as she cried into his jacket. It was a good thing, he thought, that his mother wasn't here. She'd never let him live that down...

Year 4, April 7

_"Seiya?" Trunks asked, placing his hand on her shoulder._

_The black-haired girl did not turn from the window she was looking out. "What do you want?" she returned icily, shaking his hand off. As she watched the outside world, another building in the distance erupted into smoke and fiery debris. Her eyes narrowed. Her hand, resting at her side, clenched into a fist. After a moment, Trunks saw blood begin dripping onto the floor._

_'She's digging her fingernails into her skin again,' he thought disconcertedly. 'She's been doing that a lot lately; she's really gonna end up hurting herself...' _

_"Those monsters... I hate not being able to do anything!" Seiya exclaimed. The puddle of blood by her right foot grew larger by the minute. Sighing inwardly, Trunks stretched out his hand to take Seiya's and examine the damage. Before he could, the owner of the bloody hand whirled around and looked Trunks straight in the eye._

_"Running away, living in fear... I hate it! I hate it all This stupid land of... confusion!!" she shouted._

_Without thinking, Trunks replied, "Yeah, well... This is the world we live in."_

_"__**And these are the hands we're given...**__" Seiya sang quietly, holding hers out in front of her to look at them. _

_Trunks glanced at her right hand. Bright red blood glistened on her palm, making all the lines on it stand out. Hardly aware of what he was doing, Trunks took a step closer to the raven-haired twenty year-old. Slowly, he reached out and took both of her hands in his own. Seiya did not pull away this time. On the contrary, she moved a bit closer to Trunks._

_"__**Use them and let's start trying to make it a place worth living in...**__"_

_Seiya's heart beat faster as Trunks brought his face close to hers. Still, though a small part of her wanted either to flee or slap Trunks upside the head, she stood her ground like a Saiyan should._

_Inches away now, the lavender-haired son of Vegeta stared into the eyes of Goku's daughter and began to sing. "__**I remember long ago when the sun was shining and all the stars were bright, all through the night in wake of this madness,**__" He dropped Seiya's hands and put his arms around her. "__**As I held you tight...**__"_

_He made up his mind. It had come this far; Trunks was going to kiss her. He saw Seiya close her eyes..._

"Trunks! Trunks, wake up!" came Seiya's voice, cutting through the darkness of the early morning. "Time to go train," she said, poking her head inside Trunks's room.

"Alright, I'm awake," Trunks grumbled, acting as though he were getting up. Seiya flashed him a grin and left, skipping off the down the hallway to get ready herself. The moment she was gone, Trunks flopped backwards onto his pillows.

"This is bad," he announced to no one in particular.

Year 4, May 12

Bulma tried to hold back tears as Trunks and Seiya made their way to the time machine.

_It seems like they've only been home for a few days!_ she cried in her thoughts. _And now they're leaving again!_

_**But Bulma, **_the little voice in the back of her mind reasoned, _**both Trunks and Seiya are very mature and very strong. They'll be alright.**_

_That's true, _she admitted. _They are both powerful fighters. And even if no one in the past can help, they can take care of eachother if one of them gets into trouble._

The blue-haired woman sighed. _They've grown up so much in these past four years... And they've grown even closer to eachothe- Have I spoken too soon?!_

Bulma broke off in mid-thought, wondering what the scene outside could possibly mean.

* * *

"Wha-? Hey! What's with you today?!"

Seiya didn't ask for much. All she wanted was 1) for Trunks to get up and train with her every morning so that they might have a chance of beating the androids, 2) for Trunks to not get killed, and, most importantly, 3) for Trunks to continue being her best friend. Today, however, a strange feeling had come over Seiya. It was (though they were both fine) like she could already feel one of their power levels fading away... This feeling had scared (yes, scared) the normally unshakable Seiya, and today, she wanted something else from Trunks: a hug.

Trunks seemed to dislike this immensely and pushed her away when she tried to embrace him, yelling something like 'stay out of my personal bubble.' Seiya was very confused and hurt by this (thus the reason for her outburst); Trunks had never freaked out about contact with her before. Of course, it was true that she hadn't touched him outside of a spar in over a month, but still...

Arms crossed, Seiya walked slowly to the time machine and climbed in. "Stupid touch-me-not Trunks," she grumbled.

The aforementioned person sat down next to her, doing the best he could to put at least a few inches between them. Then, after a moment of pressing buttons, Trunks let his forehead fall onto the window. Seiya made a face at the back of his purple head and, having nothing better to do, looked out her window as well.

* * *

Bulma shook her head in dismay. "That's not good. How are they supposed to marry and give me some grandkids if they're too busy fighting evil - and eachother?"

* * *

Gohans-Sister-SSJ - -laughs- Jizz-tastic? That's one I've never heard... But thanks! ^^

lovethestory - ....AAAAHHHHH!!!!!! Thank you! Oh, I just LOVE it when people like my stories! You know, this story has more readers than any of my fics. I tallied it up the other day, and I've got 12 reviews, 6 favorites, and 8 story alerts for this. That just blows me away...

IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks - Thanks. I'm glad I'm doing a good job fitting her into the story; you have no idea how hard it is! I don't know why, though... She's my absolute favorite OC and I can see the whole story so perfectly in my head, but for some reason, when I sit down to type this story I'm like, "...Now what, genius? How does Seiya fit into that scene? What are you gonna do if you come to a point where she doesn't fit into any part of the story anymore? You can't kill her off; you're too proud of her! ...NOW WHAT?!?!" -clears throat- Anyway... yeah. Thank you. And if I get the chance, I might. My schedule is very full; it's a wonder I have time to type, let alone read.

Kennan3 - Oh! Oh my gosh! I... I don't have a response to that! Thank you so much!!!!!! -happy squeal-

* * *

And now for my questions! (Yes, I have two.) Number one: Based on anything and everything you've read of mine, how old do you think I am? I suppose what I'm really asking is, how good a writer am I? How mature are my stories? Do I write like a child, or like someone whose actual books might be found in a library or bookstore? I've been wondering this for a while now, and I finally made up my mind to ask. I'm not just asking you guys, either; I've asked readers of my other chapter fic. Your answers would still be very appreciated, though!!!

Number two: Do you people think you could help me pick out a couple of names? I have three OCs who will appear in this story (or at least in one related to it) and I need names! I'll give you the descriptions, although I've already got a name picked out for the first character. (I have to ask permission to use it, though, so if you can think of a name, please send it!)

1) Female. Half-Saiyan, half-Earthling. Black hair, blue eyes. Has a bit of an attitude problem, is an expert wielder of vicious sarcasm, and likes to fight. Gets along well with Vegeta. Will appear three times; first time as a baby, second as a 6-7 year-old, and third as a 17 year-old.

2) Male. Half-Saiyan, half-Earthling. Black hair (rather spiky) and eyes. Good-natured and laid back, but can be serious when the need arises. Dislikes being made fun of or picked on, doesn't really like to fight, and loves to follow his older sister around, often getting in trouble because of her. Appears in the story as a ten year-old.

3) Female. Half-Saiyan, half-Earthling. Purple hair, black eyes. Always bouncy and bubbly, even when circumstances are grim. A smile is always on her face, faltering only when someone she cares about is hurt or upset. Appears in the story as a 4 year-old.

Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting... All that good stuff. The next chapter should be easier to write, since I'm not just making things up as I go this time. See you again soon!

Seiya: BYE!!! -waves like mad-

Trunks: If I'm a dork, then you're a lunatic.

Me and Seiya: Then you're a dork.

Trunks: -sighs- Why do I even try?


	5. The Androids Appear

....I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's taken this long for me to update!!! Soon after I started working on this chapter, my inspiration for this story pulled a Trunks and escaped out the window... (He does that in season 1 of Dragonball GT.) Anyway, it took over a month for me to get it back. I assure you though, from the moment I did, I've been typing like a mad-woman, trying to get this ready for y'all. If you're one of the previous fans of this fic, and are reading this right now, I send you big big big big big thank yous! ...And if you're ticked off, I understand. Believe me, I'd be ticked at me, too. So again, I'm really sorry. And as for all those thak yous I mentioned? -clears throat- Thank you to my: Alerters - YamiNoRei, HittingXHighXnotes, Kennan3, Marebear007, and SaChan22; Favorite-ers - Kathalla, deanluver94, Mysti Queen, lilsilverphoenix, HittingXHighXnotes, Shadowhawk66, harrypotterlovekitten, and Miss. Patty-Cake Joy Dazzel; and last but certainly not least, Reviewers (reviews will be answered at the end of the chapter)- Gohans-Sister-SSJ, IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks, Kennan3, Mysti Queen, and Miss. Patty-Cake Joy Dazzel! Also, thank you to the favorite-ers and reviewers of my oneshot _Ribbons -_ Daeth101- Fox version, Zhealy, and Gohans-Sister-SSJ. Now please, everyone, enjoy the rather long-awaited fifth chapter of Land of Confusion, which (I was surprised to find when I was finished) brings Season 4 to a close. Chapter six will be the beginning of Season 5. Hope I'm ready to write that... I'll have to go back and watch that season again!

* * *

"I'll bet it's Vegeta! Right, Trunks?" Goku asked with a smile.

Bulma frowned. "Who told you that, Goku? I wanted it to be a surprise..."

Remembering that he wasn't supposed to know the child's identity, Goku tried to make up for his mistake by saying that 'the kid kind of looks like Vegeta!' The blue-haired woman didn't seem to buy it. Fortunately for Goku, everyone soon forgot about it, as they were all busy trying to entertain the baby by making silly faces at him.

Time passed quickly. The androids were nowhere in sight, and no power levels could be sensed.

"Say Bulma, what time is it?" Gohan asked.

Bulma took a look at her watch. "Ten fourteen," she announced.

Tien frowned. "Shouldn't these things have shown themselves by now? That guy said ten AM..."

Yamcha scoffed. "He was a nutcase. None of us should have believed him. Androids! How loony!"

Bulma gave her used-to-be boyfriend a look. "Come on, you guys, don't be so literal. It's just barely past ten. So what if the androids are a little late?"

"Hey, someone's coming!" Gohan exclaimed, pointing.

Everyone looked up to see Yajirobe driving his little floating car toward them, the sour expression he always wore still plastered to his face.

"Yajirobe!" Goku said cheerfully when the newcomer arrived. "You came to help us fight the androids!"

The fat man scoffed. "As if. I'm just here to give you these Sensu beans from Korin." He handed the little bag to Goku, who took it gratefully. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm getting out of here while I still can," Yajirobe announced, climbing back into his vehicle and driving off.

Goku held the bag of Sensu beans out to Bulma. "Hey, d'you think you could hang on to these for us?"

She nodded. "Sure, no problem."

The Z-Fighters turned their attention back to the city, but no sooner had they looked than they heard a loud crash. Krillin was the first to locate the source.

"It's Yajirobe!" he shouted. The car had been destroyed, and (they assumed) Yajirobe with it. The bald man, not wanting to look at the wreckage, turned his head. As he did so, something in the air caught his eye.

"L-look!" Krillin stuttered, pointing. "It's them! The androids!"

The other warriors looked skyward to see two figures high above the city. In an instant, they had vanished.

"So fast... I didn't even see where they went!" Goku remarked, his eyes wide. The Saiyan warrior looked around then, perplexed. "Strange; I can't sense their power levels!"

Gohan spoke up uncertainly, hoping what he said didn't sound too stupid. "Well... They're androids, right? So maybe... maybe we can't!"

Everyone in attendace gave a cry.

"But then, how are we supposed to find them?" Yamcha asked, sounding a bit frantic.

"The old-fashioned way," Piccolo growled, breaking the silence he'd kept throughout the conversation thus far. "With our eyes!" So saying, the Namekian flew down into the city with the others at his heels. However, he quickly stopped them from following him with an order. "Alright everyone, split up and search for them! If you find them, raise your power level so we can find you!"

"Right!" six voices chorused.

Goku turned to his son. "Gohan, why don't you go see if Yajirobe made it through that crash. He'll need help if he did." _If these things are as strong as Trunks said, I don't want you with us, son._

The nine year-old nodded. "Okay, Dad!"

As the child flew off, the small smile on his father's face melted away, replaced by a serious expression. "Now, if I were an android, where would I be...?" he mumbled to himself as he surveyed the city below him.

* * *

Yamcha growled. "Darn it. I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for! You'd think that guy could have at least given us a picture or something..." the man grumbled, glancing around the crowded city.

Quite randomly, or so Yamcha thought, two strangely dressed men walked in his direction, staring at him with unreadable expressions.

"You guys need to be careful; there's a couple of androids loose in this city!" he warned them. When neither of them commented or even blinked, Yamcha made a startling revelation. "I-it's you! You're the androids!" He threw his head back and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Guys! I found them!" Very, very, unfortunately for Yamcha, none of his friends heard this cry.

The taller of the two men, an old-looking man with a mane of unruly white hair, stepped toward him. "Well, now," he said, "I find it strange that you know we are androids. How is it that you came by this knowledge?"

The lone Z-Fighter took a fighting stance, ready to defend himself. However, the android was much faster than he was, and in an instant, had Yamcha lifted into the air by his head, one hand covering his mouth to silence him. A few seconds passed. Then, without warning, the android thrust his hand straight through the black-haired man's body, pulling it back out after a few more seconds.

(A/N: It looks like this could be the end of Yamcha! Will Goku and his friends find their comrade in time to save him, or will Yamcha be taking a permanent vacation to Otherworld? Find out next time on Dragonball Z!!!! ...I get so mad at the announcer sometimes. Does anyone else think that he's totally obnoxious? Or wonder who writes that annoying junk he says? ....This has been your random question for the day. Thank you and please enjoy the rest of the chapter.)

"Yajirobe, are you alright?" Gohan asked, finding that the overweight man was alive.

"Of course I'm not! Now GET ME OUT OF THE WATER, KID!!!!"

Gohan obeyed, frowning a little. _Yajirobe really isn't very nice,_ he thought to himself.

~With Goku~

"Androids! Oh, androids! Come out, come out, wherever you aren't! (A/N: You gotta love Tigger and his awesome quotes. ^^) ...Come on, man! Where are these thin-" Goku broke off and looked out towards the middle of the city. "Someone's power level is fading, and fast. But whose? ....Oh, no! It's Yamcha! I've got to hurry!" he exclaimed, flying to where the weak energy signal originated.

By the time Goku and the other fighters arrived on the scene, the android had already thrown the bleeding Yamcha down on the ground.

"Yamcha!" Krillin cried. He sent the androids a ferocious look. "How dare you hurt our friend!"

"Krillin," Goku began, "take Yamcha back to Bulma and give him a Sensu bean. He's not dead yet, so we can still save him."

The short bald man did as he was told. As soon as he was gone, Goku looked at the androids, who, while Krillin picked up his friend and flew away, had told the Saiyan that he was the one they'd come to do battle with. "I'm not going to fight you here," he informed the terrors. "There's too many people around."

"I quite agree," said the one that looked like an old man. He began blasting the nearby buildings, destroying everything in the immediate area. It was clear that he planned to continue, but Goku put a stop to that by suggesting that they fly somewhere else. The monsters agreed, and the Z-Fighters were off.

~With Krillin~

"Hey, Yamcha! You're alright!" Krillin exclaimed. He looked skyward to see Goku and the others flying overhead. "And just in time. Come on, let's go with them!"

Gohan, who had arrived with Yajirobe a few minutes prior and was sitting on the ground, jumped up excitedly. "Yeah, let's go!"

The two of them looked expectantly at Yamcha, who was still debating on whether he wanted to get into the fight again or not. Shrugging, Krillin took off, Gohan at his heels. After a moment, Yamcha decided that he had to warn his friends of the androids' power to steal their energy, and followed the other two stragglers.

Bulma, after a short time, grew bored with sitting around and got into her vehicle, dragging Yajirobe with her on her trek to the battlefield. The blue-haired woman, now a mother, handed the sleeping Trunks to her reluctant companion and got behind the wheel. "Alright, let's go see Daddy!" she said as she stepped on the gas. Yajirobe hoped agaist hope that she was referring to her father and not Trunks's. His hopes were in vain, of course.

~About... Oh, Seven Minutes Into The Fight~

Things weren't looking good. Goku, in a macabre twist of fate, was being internally attacked by the heart virus that was supposed to kill him. He had powered up to a Super Saiyan, but with the sickness weakening him, was forced to revert back to his normal state.

The second android, 19, a portly figure with a china-doll-like face, found great enjoyment in beating the stuffing out of Goku, who, after foolishly attempting to blast 19 with a Kamehameha Wave, had been drained of most of his energy. The fiendish machine now sat on top of him, taking what little energy the Super Saiyan had left, and with the threat of death from Android 20 hanging over their heads, his friends were powerless to help him. Thank goodness for tolerated acquaintances!

"Vegeta!" Piccolo exclaimed, seeing the Saiyan prince land on the ground next to Goku.

"That's right, Namek," was all he had to say to the group of spectators. "Look at you, Kakkarot - beaten by an andoid! Pitiful." The prince smirked. "You shame the true Super Saiyans!" With this comment, Vegeta began to power up to a level that so far only Goku had reached. Well, of the warriors in that time, anyway.

"Three guesses who joined the Super Saiyan club!" Gohan said as Vegeta's hair turned golden.

Now at his full power, the prince of the Saiyans proceeded to annihilate Android 19 after demanding that Yamcha take Goku home to get the antidote for his illness. At the end of the battle, all that was left of 19 was his head, an expression of fear and shock frozen on his face. Then, due to a very convincing bluff from Vegeta, Android 20 retreated into the mountains. Our heroes followed him, hoping to get rid of the android threat quickly.

Meanwhile, back at the island...

"Half the city's been destroyed! But why? We warned them... Were the androids too strong?" Trunks asked, half to Seiya and half to himself.

His raven-haired companion, in the red and black outfit she'd been wearing the day after their last excursion to the past, looked to the east. "The fight ain't over yet," she mumbled. "And if I'm lucky, I'll have a say in how it ends." Seiya flew off in the direction of the high power levels she sensed, leaving Trunks in the dust.

"Seiya, wait!" he called after her, beginning to fly as well. _What in the world is her problem?_ he wondered as he struggled to catch up. Apparently he'd forgotten about his refusal to hug her that morning... Either that, or he didn't think she would hold a grudge for something so trivial.

Seiya was going so fast, she didn't notice the white, painted up head of Android 19 glinting in the sun as she flew over it. But Trunks did. Oh yes, Trunks did. A feeling of dread began to take hold of Trunks's heart when he saw the wrong face at his feet...

~With Bulma~

"Oooh... How could you, Yajirobe?!" the woman bellowed. "You woke up the baby with that loud, burly voice of yours! Trunks, sweetie, please don't cry..."

"Bulma, watch where you're flying!" Yajirobe reprimanded. "There's somebody ahead of you; you're gonna hit them!"

Trunks's mother turned her attention back to the air. (Well, she wasn't on a road.) "Huh? ...Hey, it's that girl! And look, there's the guy, too!" she exclaimed upon recognizing Seiya and seeing the older Trunks zoom past her window. "That means we must be going the right way," Bulma mused, and increased her speed, not wanting to miss the action.

~With Vegeta~ (A/N: Yeah, I know, I need to quit skipping around from person to person like this. But until everyone's in one big group, I won't be able to. Sorry if you're getting annoyed. I am, and I'm the one writing this crazy thing...)

"Come out, android! Come out and fight!" Vegeta was roaring, angered that Android 20 was sneaking around in the shadows. "If you don't come out, I'll blast you out!"

And that he did. The energy ball that Vegeta formed housed an amazing amount of power, and 20 rushed from his hiding place to absorb it. With his strength renewed by this attack, he decided to stand his ground and fight. Not the best choice on his part, as he soon discovered. His opponent, Piccolo, was much stronger than the android had anticipated, and he ended up losing the hand he'd impaled Yamcha with.

As he stood on a rock in the canyon with all the Z-Fighters floating in the air above him, Android 20 knew that his death was possibly right around the corner. But then... something happened.

Piccolo's eyes grew wide when he felt the two energy signals coming from behind him. He turned to look at the owners right as they put on the brakes. "Trunks and Seiya are back!" he announced loudly, and all the Z-Fighters turned to look.

"Oh, nice, Piccolo. Tell the whole world who we are," Seiya muttered under her breath.

Vegeta stared at the lavender-haired boy in the indigo _Capsule Corp_ jacket. _Trunks?_ he thought to himself. _Isn't that what Bulma named... Of course! A Super Saiyan from the future... That's my son!!_

Trunks, to avoid his father's gaze, looked down at Android 20. The boy's mouth fell open. "That one's different, too!" he exclaimed. "But why?"

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Whaddaya mean? That's not one of the androids; it's just an old man."

"He's missing his right hand, and there are wires coming out of his arm."

"....Oh. I knew that," the raven-haired girl said, and Trunks facepalmed.

"And you wonder why I don't trust what you say half the time..."

Seiya was about to retort, but at that moment, Bulma arrived on the scene, giving 20 just the opportunity he needed to make his get-away. After yellying something about releasing the other two, he blasted her airplane in two, causing her, little Trunks (who will hereafter be referred to as Chibi), and Yajirobe to plummet to the ground, screaming, or in Chibi's case, crying.

Seiya and Trunks looked at one another and nodded. "I've got Mom," Trunks said. "And I've got you!" Seiya returned. (Yajirobe was forgotten.) Then they *literally* flew into action.

"....Wha? My baby! Where's my baby?!" Bulma cried in a panicked voice.

Trunks put her on the ground and pointed behind her, to the place Seiya stood holding a giggling Chibi in her arms. The girl giggled as well. "Congratulations, Bulma," Seiya said as she handed the baby to his mother. "Your son is so cute! ...Wonder what happened?" she asked dryly, glancing around Bulma at the older version of Trunks.

"Ha ha, very funny," he returned, sticking his tongue out at her.

Bulma looked back and forth between them, mystified. "What do you mean?"

Trunks's eyes grew wide. "Uh, well-"

"What do you mean that wasn't the android?!" Vegeta demanded, stepping in at just the right time. "Answer me, boy! Or you, girl! ...Come on! One of you speak up!"

Goku's daughter took a step backwards. "You're on your own, buddy."

"Oh, gee, thanks alot," Trunks said sarcastically before turning to face his father. "The androids in our time are different. I've never seen that one before," he explained.

"Maybe you should tell us what they look like this time," Piccolo suggested, seeing that Vegeta was getting ready to shout again.

"Okay. Android 18 is designed to look like a girl... oh, I don't know, Seiya's age, maybe? Anyway, she has blonde hair and and wears a vest like Seiya's, only it has the Red Ribbon Army's insignia on it instead of Capsule Corp's logo. The other one, Android 17, looks almost exactly like her, except that he has black hair and wears an orange bandanna tied around his neck."

"It looks really stupid," Seiya said, deciding to put her two cents in. "And he's got these retarded green socks. And I don't mean just green; those things are like, neon! And..." She broke off. Everyone was looking at her strangely, which was nothing new, but given the current predicament that they found themselves in (with the enemy escaping as they spoke and running off to free the androids describe above), she figured she might ought to shut her mouth.

Bulma took this opportunity to speak. "So, you mean Dr. Gero was the android?"

Everyone's gaze shifted from Seiya to her. "Dr. Gero?" they chorused.

"Yeah. I saw his picture in one of my Dad's science magazines. Of course, that was a while back, and it looks like he's changed alot since the picture, but I still recognized him." The blue-haired woman thought for a moment. "Hmm... I think that magazine said that his lab was somewhere in the mountains up north. I'll bet that's where he's headed right now," she said.

Piccolo lifted off the ground. "Alright everyone, there may still be a chance to stop him from freeing 17 and 18, but we'll have to hurry and get to the lab before he does. Let's move!"

"Wait a minute!" Trunks shouted, making everyone look at him. "I've got a couple of questions! Like for instance, where's Goku?"

Seiya's eyes widened, and she looked around. "Yeah, where is he?" she demanded.

"He came down with that weird heart virus," Krillin answered.

Vegeta clenched his fist. "Are we through jabbering yet?" he growled, impatience eveident in his voice and manner.

"No, we're not," Seiya said just to annoy him.

"My second question is for you," Trunks informed the former villain. "Why didn't you try to save them?"

"Save who?"

"Bulma and your son!"

Vegeta scoffed. "Please! I have more important things to worry about than that woman and her blasted child!"

Trunks didn't have a reply to that. Instead of saying anything else to his father, he turned to his mother. "You should get out of here," he told her.

"I'd love to, but my plane is history. I'm stuck."

Yajirobe chose this time to shout to the Z-Fighters. "Hey! A little help would be nice!"

Seiya, along with Trunks and Gohan, looked into a crack in the ground. Yajirobe lay in the bottom of the miniature chasm, flailing wildly. "Get me outta here!" The three half-Saiyans stood up and glanced at one another, as though asking what they should do. In the end, it was Trunks who made the decision.

"Gohan, you should probably help him out of there and take him home," he told the younger boy, who by the way, nodded dejectedly, but did as he was told. Then, Trunks turned to the boy's big little sister. "Seiya?"

She groaned. "Oh no, I feel a request for me to do a good deed that I don't wanna do coming on!"

The boy laughed a little, but continued. "Seiya, can I ask you to take Mom and younger me back to Capsule Corp?"

"But Truuuuunks," Seiya whined, "I wanna go with you and the guys!"

"Please?" he begged, kneeling down and clasping his hands together.

"Arrrrgh.... Darn it, Trunks! I just can't refuse you when you do that," the girl said, pouting.

Trunks rose from the ground and flashed her a grin. "Thanks, Seiya. I owe you one."

She grinned as well. "Well, you have to promise you'll tell me everything that happens and whatever you guys find out-"

"Promise!"

"-but other than that, just give me a hug and we'll call it even!"

His grin dissapeared, and he immediately took off after the other fighters, who had just left.

"Wha... Hmph!" Seiya huffed. "Yeah, you better run!" she shouted, shaking her fist at him. "Next time I see you... POW! Right in the kisser!" Rolling her eyes, she turned her back on Trunks and the others. "Stupid touch-me-not Trunks," she grumbled for the second time that day.

Putting on a smile, she looked at Bulma. "Well, looks like I'm to be your transportation to Capsule Corp today because your son is a big jerk and wouldn't let me go with the group even though I'm one of the best fighters we've got and I could really help them out but nooooooooo; Trunks has to be all 'No, you can't come' and send me over to fly you home and-"

"Whoah, slow down!" Bulma interrupted, watching Seiya's face change from a light blue back to its normal color due to the huge gulps of air she was taking now that she'd been stopped. "Now, what do you mean, 'my son?' " she asked.

Seiya stared at her. "You mean... you don't know?" When Bulma shook her head, the raven-haired girl gestured over her shoulder to the dot that was her friend. "That's Trunks. And that's Trunks," she said, pointing to the child in Bulma's arms. "The big one that just flew off and left me here - me, of all the fighters not to be included! - is who this little one grows up to be."

She snatched the baby away from his mother and gave him a little squeeze, then handed him back. "At least Chibi here doesn't freak out if I try to hug him..." she muttered. "Do ya, little guy?"

Bulma smiled a little, but then she took on a more serious expression. "I'll have to have a talk with older Trunks. I can't have him treating a lady badly!"

At this, Seiya busted out laughing. "I'm no lady!" she forced out between cackles. Bulma shook her head and pointed in the direction of Capsule Corp. "Home, please!"

The ebony-locked girl saluted her. "Ma'am yes Ma'am!" she said loudly. After speaking, she burst into another bout of insane laughter. Somehow, though, she managed to pick Bulma up off the ground and begin her flight to CC.

~With Trunks~

"You are absolutely impossible!" Trunks shouted angrily. Vegeta, flying ahead of him, did not acknowledge his son's words. "Seriously, what's it gonna take to get it through your thick skull? These androids are stronger than anyone you've faced before; you won't be able to beat them alone!"

Still, Vegeta made no reply to what Trunks was saying. The boy from the future growled and increased his speed to match his stubborn father's.

Meanwhile, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien were searching the many mountains surrounding North City for Dr. Gero's lab, and so far they weren't finding anything. But then...

* * *

It was all Krillin could do to keep from screaming. Dr. Gero was standing right in front of his hiding place, looking behind him to check that he hadn't been followed. Once satisfied, the man jumped up to a cave in the side of the nearest mountain. Krillin rose up to see where he'd gone, finding, to his surprise, that Dr. Gero was dissapearing through a large iron door, which gave an audible _click!_ as it locked behind him.

"Guys! I found it!" Krillin exclaimed as he powered up so the others could find him.

"Good job, Krillin," Piccolo said as he flew over.

"Yeah, you really came through for us!" Tien said with a smile. He and the Namekian warrior made to fly down to the lab's entrance, but Krillin stopped them.

"Guys, there's a... a bit of a problem. Dr. Gero already went inside..."

"WHAT?!" Piccolo roared. "Darn it, Krillin, you should have said that the moment we got here! Now we may already be too late to stop him!"

The door, as it turned out, could not be opened without puching in a code on the keypad beside it. As none of the Z-Fighters knew the code (and none cared to guess, as they wouldn't put it past Gero to have some sort of laser disintegrate you if you punched in the wrong one), they had to content themselves with trying to blast the door down, which proved impossible. ...That is, until Vegeta arrived.

"Father, no! Stop it!"

"Shut up, kid!"

Ignoring Trunks's sage advice, Vegeta shot the most powerful energy beam he could at the door that denied them access to Dr. Gero's lab. The poor door (A/N: Hehe... I made a rhyme! ...Yeah, I have problems.) didn't stand a chance against that kind of power, and sort of melted. As the smoke cleared, the Z-Fighters made a horrifying discovery. _The androids were already awake._

"You're not going to put us to sleep again, old man," Android 17 said in a quiet, deadly tone. Much like Gero himself had stuck his hand straight through Yamcha, 17 punched the doctor's back with so much force that his fist appeared from out of his chest. Then, as if that weren't enough, the black-haired android withdrew his arm and gave his creator a kick to the neck, which, again because of the force put behind it, knocked Gero's head right off his shoulders. 17 ended his performance by stomping on Dr. Gero's head, smashing it into tiny pieces.

"...Whoah..." Krillin couldn't help but say.

Android 17 straightened up and looked at the stunned fighters, smirking. Behind him, 18 did the same.

"Hey, 18. Go ahead and activate Android 16."

The blonde nodded.

"Wha... Android... 16?" Trunks asked, stunned. "There's another one?! Oh... Great! Just great! Fantastic! We're all doomed." He sent Vegeta a glare. "Thanks alot, Dad. If you hadn't blasted that door down-"

"Shut up!"

After this little spat with his son, Vegeta proceeded to follow the androids, who had flown off in search of... well, honestly, the Z-Fighters didn't quite know what the machines had in mind, other than that their ultimate goal was to find and kill Goku. But that's beside the point. Vegeta picked a fight with Android 18 and got pounded into the ground. Trunks, who had come to his father's aid, recieved the same treatment. Honestly, all the fighters except Krillin the Scaredy-Cat got the beating of their lives. (Rather than a punch in the gut, Krillin got a kiss from Android 18.)

The androids, satisfied with the injuries they'd given our heroes, took off, leaving Krillin to heal his friends with Sensu beans. Immediately upon being healed, Vegeta mumbled something about the stupid androids and flew off to train. Piccolo departed as well, heading for Kami's Lookout in order to merge with the Guardian of Earth. Tien went to Kame House to check on Chiaotzu. This left Krillin and Trunks to go get the weakened Goku and take him to Kame House as well, despite the bald man's fears that Roshi's house would be an obvious hiding place.

When the two warriors arrived at Goku and Chi-Chi's home, the latter came rushing to the door and yanked it open, yelling "Gohan!!" Her face fell when she saw Krillin. "Oh, it's just you," she said, sounding dissapointed.

As Krillin, Yamcha and Trunks loaded Goku and everything the Saiyan would need to be comfortable into the plane (which, of course, had come out of one of Trunks's capsules), a certain brother and sister appeared in the sky above.

"GOHAN!!!!!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, waving her arms around wildly to signal him. The ten year-old and his sister from the future (whom Trunks couldn't decide wether he was happy to see or not) landed right next to the plane and climbed aboard when told to do so. That's when the problems started...

"...and they're way stronger than the ones in our time. It doesn't make sense, and, naturally, I don't understand it, but somehow their powers surpass those of the 17 and 18 we're used to fighting."

Seiya stared at Trunks with an unreadable expression on her face for several minutes after he finished speaking. Then, quite suddenly, the black-haired teen tackled Trunks, and the two began wrestling around in the floor of the plane, both of them yelling incoherently. Well, until Chi-Chi stepped in and stopped them, anyway. As it turned out, she chose just the right time to do so, for not a moment after she'd finished scolding the teens as though they were five, the phone rang in the plane.

"Hello? Oh, hey Bulma," Krillin said when he answered. "...Yeah, Trunks and Seiya are here. What do you want with 'em? ...Huh? Yeah, send it through; I'll hand it to them."

"Krillin, what's the deal?" Seiya asked.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, I'm sure they'll agree."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What will we agree to?"

"Sure thing, Bulma. Uh-huh. Bye."

"KRILLIN!"

The bald man jumped a few feet in the air at the sound of the teens' raised voices. "Uh... Bulma just got a call from some guy who says he found a weird machine out in the middle of nowhere. He sent her a picture of it, and she said she didn't recognize it, but the guy swore that it had the Capsule Corp. logo on it. She's faxing a picture of it to us so that you two can have a look at it. Says she thinks it's another time machine.... Ah, here it is!"

Krillin handed Trunks the picture. Seiya peeked over her friend's shoulder.

"That's crazy..." Trunks muttered. "The time machine is in its capsule where it belongs, but here it is in the picture, too..." He turned to Seiya. "What do you think about this?"

The girl crossed her arms. "I think we need to go check this out."

Krillin grinned. "Good. that's what Bulma wanted was for the two of you to come have a look at it. She's already on her way there; you two had better hurry if you wanna make it there when she does."

The fighters from the future nodded and jumped out the emergency exit, Gohan at their heels.

As Seiya flew along beside Trunks, several things went through her mind. _Crazy-strong androids... One more than there's supposed to be... Dad getting sick way later than he should have... Another time machine... What does all this mean?_

"Well, I guess we'll find out when we get to wherever it is we're going," she said under her breath.

* * *

Okay, reply time!

Gohans-Sister-SSJ - I feel your pain; I have issues with 'em, too. (And many other things... lol) Yeah, that one was long. This one is too. -gasps- IT'S A MIRACLE!!!!!! ...Ahem... anyway... I didn't exactly update soon, but at least I managed it! -gets shot at- EEP! -nervous laugh- I will try my best to update on a regular basis. Like, if I can get out a chapter every two weeks, I will. My crazy life doesn't allow me a whole lot of typing time, but I try to overcome that obstacle. And if I can't, I'll just have to get on the computer for a short time and type like the wind!!! Thanks for reviewing. Heck, thanks for reading!

IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks - Aww... thank you! I worked really hard on that... Can you believe I got flamed? And that the flamer had a nasty comment about my song? Some people are such meanies! ...Yeah, five year-old moment. Sorry.

Kennan3 - Wow, you're dedicated... I'm rather amazed by that. Of course, I bet you don't have dial-up, so it takes almost no time to load the webpage. And thank you so much; your comments are always positive and helpful! Knowing what the readers like is always a good thing. OMGosh! You suggested a name! You're the only one who did! Suzaku, huh? You know, at first glance, I didn't think it would work, but the more I've thought about using a different one, the more it's grown on me. No decisions yet, but that's definitely an option. Thanks! ^^

Mysti Queen - THANK YOU!!!! Oh, those kind of comments make me feel so good; you have no idea! ...Well, maybe you do. Either way, thank you thank you thank you! Oh, and this is really random, but I love your username! Mysti... so cool! ^^

Miss. Patty-Cake Joy Dazzel - I wasn't aware that Horton and the Whos were reading this story.. but alright! -laughs- You know, your review, begging me to update, was one of the things that got me in gear to write this chapter. It probably would have taken longer for me to get this up, had you not reviewed. So thank you very much, and I hope you and the Whos (and of course, Horton) enjoyed this chapter!


	6. A Whole Lot Ugly

Hey there, y'all! (Yes, I'm from the south. I say y'all and ain't on a daily basis.) ...Anyway. It's been a while since my last update, and in that while, alot of people decided that they liked this story. Therefore, I have alot of people to thank. The first is Element Girls, who volunteered to be my beta. YOU ROCK, LIZ!!!! ^^ However, she didn't do this chapter. I tried sending her an e-mail, but she must not have got it... Oh well; I'll figure out on the next chapter! So anyway, all the other people are (in no particular order): Alerts: Junexxx, Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar, DarkAngelNeko666, Firecrane930, and Yunagirlamy, who did not alert LoC, but my latest fic, _Stressful Situations_. It's DBZ, so if you're bored one day and I haven't updated LoC yet, check it out! I've also got _Ribbons_ and _And Don't Forget..., _which focus on Chibi Trunks and Seiya. Oh yeah, and Goten pops up every now and then, too. Favorites: Junexxx, Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar, Haniwa-Kitty607, trunkylover, and The Moon's Darkerside. Thanks, guys. ^^ And last but not least, my reviewers, whose comments will recieve a reply at the end of the chapter. Well, all but the last one. Anyway, reviewers: Gohans-Sister-SSJ, IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks, Kennan3, Trio of Terror, and PrideIsArrogance, with whom I have had several discussions about this story... So anywho, please enjoy the chapter; I'll have the next one up ASAP!

* * *

"We're coming up on the area where the time machine was supposedly spotted!" Trunks called to Seiya and Gohan.

The latter suggested that they split up and search to save a little time, and Trunks nodded in agreement. "Good idea, Gohan. I'll take this spot below us. You go to the right, and Seiya, you-"

He stopped when he saw that the black-haired twenty-year old was already beginning her descent to the place he'd volunteered to examine.

"Alright then," he said with a little chuckle, "I'll go left."

Seiya scoured the forested expanse, but found nothing until she veered off the beaten track a bit, crossing into Gohan's territory. The time machine sat on the ground in front of her, covered by a thick carpet of moss. She did a little mid-air dance, pleased that it had been easy to locate. She made to fly up above the craft and call out to Trunks, but it just so happened that Gohan, who had been on the other side, had decided to do the same thing at the same time. This, of course, led to the siblings cracking one another in the head and falling back to the ground.

"OW!!!" they cried in unison.

Hearing the exclamation, Trunks stopped in mid-flight and turned in their direction. "What have they done now?" he asked himself in an undertone.

"Owies..." Seiya mumbled, rubbing her head. She looked at her brother angrily. "What'd you crash into me for, Gohan?"

"What? You were the one that crashed into me!" he said loudly, rubbing his head as well.

Seiya glared at the child. "For your information, Gohan-"

"Good job, you two," Trunks said, sounding amused. Seiya and Gohan looked up to see the lavender-haired youth standing over them, his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. "You managed to find the time machine and give eachother concussions. Such talented people."

A growl issued from Seiya's throat. "You keep talking and and we won't be the only ones with head trauma..." she threatened.

Trunks laughed nervously and held out a hand to Gohan, who took it and pulled himself off the ground.

Seiya, still in the grass, put her hands on her hips and gave Trunks a hurt look. "Oh, what, you'll help him and not me? And I thought you were my best friend," she said, and sniffed. "I guess I don't have any friends, then. Poor me... destined to be alone forever... WAAHH!!!!!" The girl burst into tears that were quite obviously fake.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Is she okay?" he asked Trunks, who shook his head. "Nope, she's a nutcase. I love her anyway, though," he said. Stepping directly in front of Seiya, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

She looked up at him through her faux tears, sniffling in a pathetic way. "What?" she asked lachrymosely.

Smiling, Trunks offered Seiya both of his hands. "I _am_ your best friend," he assured her. "Now come on; get off the ground before my mom shows up and thinks I pushed you or something."

Right on cue, Bulma flew over them in her plane. Gohan took to the air to tell her that she'd passed them up.

"What was all that about?" Trunks asked Seiya as he pulled her up to a standing position.

She shrugged. "Not a clue. I just have random moments, you know?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, but went right back to smiling at her. _She's... cute... when she's being random..._ he thought, feeling a slight flush creep onto his face. _...Gah! You idiot! This isn't the time to be thinking like that! This is serious!!!_

"Oh! Are we interrupting?" came Bulma's voice from behind him.

Gohan, standing beside the blue-haired woman, laughed deviously. "Did'ja kiss her yet?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Can I have my hands back, Trunks?" Seiya asked, bringing the half-Saiyan's attention the fact that he had yet to relinquish his hold on them.

_Smooth, Trunks!_ a voice inside his mind screeched. _You've managed to embarass yourself in front of Gohan, your mother, __and__ Seiya! Let her go this instant!_

Blushing something awful, Trunks released Seiya's hands and turned to look at the time machine.

"Ahem... So... Let's have a look at this thing."

He walked over to stand in front of the time machine, raising an eyebrow as he looked at it. "Hmm..."

"So Trunks, how many time machines did we make in the future?" Bulma asked, peering at the craft curiously.

"We barely managed to make one!" Seiya blurted, waving her arms wildly. "Making another one would have been near impossible!"

Bulma crossed her arms. "But then, how did this one get here? We had to make at least two if-"

"It's the same one," Trunks interrupted. "I can't explain how this happened, but this is the same time machine that Seiya and I came back in."

"How do you know it's the same one?" Bulma challenged.

Trunks sighed and opened his capsule case, pressing the button on the one he needed and tossing it to the ground. In seconds, the time machine stood in two places at once, one in perfect condition, the other in disrepair and covered by moss.

"...Well, they do look alike, but still, they could just be the same design," Bulma said.

Her son shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Take a look at the one that just came out of its capsule."

Scrawled on the side of the craft was "HOPE!!"

"You wrote that on the time machine just before Seiya and I left the future for the first time," he informed his mother, smiling a little as he recalled the event. "And if you look," he said as he brushed a patch of moss off the other vehicle, "you'll see the same thing on this one." Trunks took a step backward so that they could look.

This time, Bulma was silent. For a minute, anyway. Then, she asked, "Well... how did this happen?"

Trunks didn't have a response. Instead of saying anything, he rose into the air to look into the time machine. A hole had been made in the top, as though someone had shot an energy beam through it - from the inside. Curious about this, Trunks opened the hatch and hopped inside. In the floorboard were two purple objects that looked rather like eggshells.

"Say Mom, what do you make of these?" the boy asked, jumping out and handing them to Bulma.

"Hmm... Not sure, son," she replied. Trunks sighed.

"Come on now; don't give out just yet..." he heard Seiya mutter. She had taken his place inside the time machine, and was rapidly pressing keys on the keyboard, frowning at the screen above it. "...Yes! Thank you," she said. Immediately afterward, a loud _brum!_ signaled that the time machine had used up the last of its power and shut off.

Trunks raised an eyebrow as Seiya rejoined the group, beaming. "What were you doing?"

Seiya's smile grew larger. "I searched all the memory files and figured out when the time machine got here!"

"And that would be?"

"Five years ago."

"....Five? But we only came four years ago!"

Seiya nodded. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't make much sense, does it?" she asked, examining her fingernails. "I think one broke..."

Trunks glared at the raven-haired girl. "How can you be like that? This is serious!"

She grinned. "Eh, Hakuna Matata, I say."

Gohan, Bulma, and Trunks all stared at her. "...What??" they asked in unison.

An incredulous look on her face, Seiya broke into song. _"It means no worries for the rest of your days! It's our problem free philosophy... Hakuna Matata!"_

His eye twitching, Trunks turned to Bulma. "Sometimes, I wish you hadn't taught me not to hit girls unless they hit first."

"Hey guys, look at this!" Gohan called. Preoccupied with watching Seiya sing and dance around, Trunks and Bulma hadn't noticed Gohan wander away.

"What's up, little bro?" Seiya asked, looking over his shoulder. "...Eww! What is that thing?!" she shrieked, pointing at a large, brownish object.

Trunks came up behind her and gave her a shove foward. "Go check it out."

Seiya shook her head rapidly, her hair swishing around and hitting her in the face several times. "No, no, no, no! YOU go check it out, Trunks!"

The lavender-haired twenty-two year-old rolled his eyes, but walked over to the thing. "Huh..." he said, examining it. "It looks like some sort of... bug."

Gohan ran toward it and began looking over it as well. "Weird... d'you think it was a giant sicada? Whatever it was, it looks like it's dead now."

Bulma peered at it. "It's not alive, but it's not dead. It looks like this was something's skin that got left behind. See? Look at that opening in the top! Something definitely molted out of this."

Trunks stuck his hand inside the shell, pulling back out covered in a pink, gooey substance. "Ugh... that's nasty." He turned to the others. "Well, whatever came out of here did it pretty recently. It's still wet."

Another shriek issued from Seiya's mouth. "You mean there's a giant bug-monster thing hiding around here?!"

"Yep, that's what I mean," Trunks said.

Seiya's eyes got wide, and she gave them all a nervous grin as she stepped backwards. "Well guys, I'll see ya later! I'm going back to Roshi's to check on D- I mean Goku!" Almost as an afterthought and under her breath she added, "And maybe I'll throw the old perv in the ocean while I'm there..."

Grinning again, she rose into the air and flew away - quite quickly. Bulma, also looking a little bugged out, retreated to her plane and hopped in. Her excuse was that she would only be in the way there, which was something Trunks and Gohan couldn't really argue with.

"I'll take the weird purple eggshell thingies, okay?" Bulma said, placing them in the floorboard.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah. It's not we have a use for them."

Bulma turned her key, and the engine roared to life. "Bye, you two!" she called as she rose into the air. "Oh, and Trunks! Don't be a stranger! Your grandparents would love to meet you!"

Laughing, Trunks looked at Gohan. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks that sounds weird."

The child chuckled as well, but quickly sobered. "So... What now, Trunks? What should we do?"

Sighing, Trunks looked skyward. "I guess we should follow Seiya back to Roshi's. After all, we wouldn't really know what we were looking for if we started searching for that bug thing, and we need to know if Goku's recovering. Without him, we won't be able to beat the androids, and they're the real threat right now."

How wrong you are, Trunks. How wrong you are.

~Kami's Lookout~

"Oh, my... This is most troubling," the old Namek said, shaking his head.

"What are talking about?" Piccolo demanded. The warrior had been denied his request to fuse with the Guardian of Earth, as Kami wished to let things play out a little longer before he gave up his post as Guardian. Therefore, Piccolo was even grumpier than usual, which, as you can imagine, was not a good thing.

"I feel a great evil on Earth... An evil much stronger than the androids."

"WHAT?!" Piccolo roared, stomping over to his elder. "What are you talking about, old man? What could possibly be stronger than those androids?!"

Kami whacked the younger Namek with his staff. "Control your temper, Piccolo!"

Piccolo growled, but said nothing more.

"Thank you. Now, as I was going to say..." Kami cleared his throat. "For the past five years, I have sensed... _something_ - I couldn't be sure what - gathering strength... Growing more powerful with each passing day... Now, I fear that evil has surfaced."

The old Namek faced his younger counterpart. "Piccolo, it is time for you and I to be one again. Perhaps, with our combined power and wisdom, we may have a chance of at least slowing this evil being down."

Mr. Popo looked on with tears in his eyes as the fusion took place, and Kami, his best (not to mention only) friend dissapeared forever.

Meanwhile, down on Earth, in a place called Gingertown, chaos was breaking loose. All over town, people were screaming in terror. Gunfire could be heard as well, as though the people of Gingertown were trying to defend themselves from someone - or, something.

Suddenly, all was quiet. Deathly quiet. All the shrieks ceased, whoever had the guns stopped shooting. All through the town, nothing but silence. Wait... there was still noise. Rather quiet compared to the earlier din, but nonetheless, it was there. And it wasn't pleasant.

Metallic-sounding footfalls echoed off the empty buildings. Along with this ominous noise came a laugh - and not a mirthful laugh, either. This was more of a diabolical chuckle, an eerie sound that would send shivers up the spines of even the bravest souls.

These sounds were coming from a large, green, bug-like creature with a long tail, wings, pink eyes, and an orange mouth. His feet and ears very much resembled those of Frieza, and the green color of his oddly textured skin was almost that of Piccolo's... Speaking of the Namekian warrior, who should appear behind this being but he?

"Ah... Piccolo. How nice to see you," the bug-creature said, turning around to face the Z-Fighter.

"You've got me mixed up with someone else," said fighter responded. "I'm not Piccolo. I am simply... _The Namek_."

A smirk appeared on the insect's face. "Well then, _Namek_, shall we get this battle started? After all, that's what you're here for, isn't it?"

The two of them powered up, instantly breaking the pavement beneath their feet and forming large craters. Loosing mighty battle cries, they lunged for one another...

~Kame House~

When Seiya stepped through the door, all eyes were instantly on her. Before opening the screen door and announcing her prescence to the men - or rather, two men and two pigs - inside, Seiya had pulled her vest closed and buttoned it up. This was perhaps the most intelligent thing she had done all day, as Roshi, Oolong, and even Yamcha were staring at her. Of course, they hadn't seen her before like Krillin ha- hey! Was that him looking at her, too?! Ugh! Men.

"Who-?" Yamcha tried to demand. The phone rang right as he started speaking, and as Roshi had the ringer's volume turned up to its maximum, the fighter's words were drowned out.

"I got it," Seiya said, and picked up the communication device before they could say a word. "Who are you and whaddaya want?" she asked brusquely. The guys did an anime fall. Just who did this woman think she was?!

"...Oh, hey Bulma. No, I just got here myself. Huh? Why? ...Okay, okay! Geez! Don't throw a fit! What channel did you say? ...Got it. Yeah." Here Seiya stopped to giggle. "Yeah. The moment they come through the door, I'll shove 'em in front of the screen. Mh-hm. You got it. Uh-huh. Bye."

Seiya hung up the phone and sashayed over to the television set, clicking the channel button rapidly. "Channel 8, channel 8, channel 8..." she mumbled as she flipped through the channels. "...Ha! There we go!"

She side-stepped, positioning herself in front of the screen door, but making sure she could still see the television.

An anxious looking newscaster was on the screen, standing in what seemed to be the middle of a highway. "I'm broadcasting live from Ginger Town, a normally bustling city that has, as you can see, become silent as the grave. All the inhabitants - and you all know that there are quite alot - mysteriously vanished about an hour ago. Garments lay strewn about the city, but there's not a soul to be found. It's as if these people were sucked right out of their clothes!"

"Hi everybody!" Gohan said cheerfully as he stepped through the door. Trunks came in behind him.

"...Alright, what's going on?" he demanded, seeing five sets of eyes glued to the TV. Seiya grabbed his arm and yanked him over to stand next to her.

"Look," she said simply. Trunks did as she commanded, and Gohan, curious, stood next to his sister from the future as well.

The reporter was speaking again. "Oh, my... I hear shots coming from the center of town, like whoever's left is trying to fight with something! ...... And now it's quiet aga-" He broke off and began whimpering, his wide eyes fixed on something behind the camera-man. Then, the image dissapeared, replaced by static.

Seiya looked out the window, back in the direction she, Gohan, and Trunks had come from.

"Where-" Trunks had to stop and swallow; his throat had gone dry. "Where was that, Seiya?"

"Ginger Town..." she mumbled.

Gohan cried out. "But... that's right next to where we found the bug thing!"

Seiya nodded, her expression grim. "Yep." She looked at everone in the room in turn, letting her gaze wander back to and rest on Trunks before announcing, "Things just got a whole lot ugly."

* * *

Gohans-Sister-SSJ - Aww... Thanks! And yes, I have! I took a vacation, though, and I don't have a laptop, so I couldn't type for about a week...

IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks - Thank you! *curtsies* Hehe... that was a pretty good one, wasn't it? It amused me. Glad it amused you too!

Kennan3 - Thank you, thank you! And of course I like it; it's cool! ^^ Actually, his sister's name is Mirati... I still need a name for the younder sister, though! I've sort of been thinking about Sakura, but that gets used way too often, so I'm open for suggestions! *hint hint nudge nudge* And yes, I have decided to use the name, so thank you very much for your help! Can't wait to see 'em, huh? Careful what you wish for; you might just bring the end of the fic about sooner! My 3 OCs won't show up 'til the end... Actually, Mir is the only one who'll actually be in Land of Confusion. Zaku and what's-her-face will have to be in the next fic.

Trio of Terror - Another satisfied customer! lol Thanks, that makes _me_ happy!

For those of you who did not read my reply to Kennan3, two names have been chosen for the 3 new OCs mentioned in chapter... 4, I think is when I gave you their bios. Mirati, or Mir for short, is the oldest one's name, and the boy's name shall be Suzaku, or Zaku. The last and youngest one.... I don't have a name for her yet. Help would be much appreciated! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! destinykeyblade out! *waves like a lunatic*


End file.
